The field of the invention relates to living organisms and more particularly to the detection in microvariation produced by the living organisms.
In the medical arts there are systems for detection of biologic and bioclimatic variations, such as electrocardiographs, electroencephalographs, etc. There are also other systems to detect biological and bioclimatic variations used for the automatic control of greenhouses and servocontrols which, for that purpose, use sensors which assesses environmental conditions, such as the humidity of the environment or of the earth. This invention is different from all of the above because it uses the living organism itself as the signal source of the sensor and the user of the signal it produces.
A method and apparatus are provided for using micro-variations of a biological living plant organism to generate music. The method includes the steps of detecting a plant microvoltage across a varying resistance of the biological living plant organism within a Wheatstone bridge, generating a feedback signal from an output of an external MIDI sound generator, subtracting the feedback signal from the plant microvoltage to provide a difference signal and providing the difference signal as a drive signal to the external MIDI sound generator to generate musical tones via a synthesizer.